A Visit to Remember
by ZMasterZeroX
Summary: A visit of her ex-roommate transformes in tu a HOT THREESOME.


**Dont own is a THREESOME with Naruto Anko and Kurenai :).Have fun with your hand :P :P =))**

**A Visit to Remember**

Anko seemed unusually horny this night considering that she and Naruto had a guest staying with them in their small apartment. Very soon after Naruto had slipped under the covers on their bed he felt her touch on his chest and stomach. She neatly slipped her hands under his t-shirt and began to rub his stomach in a way that definitely indicated she wanted more.

"What about Kurenai?" Naruto whispered motioning his head toward the living room of their one bedroom apartment. Kurenai had been Anko's roommate during their senior year in college five years earlier. She had just flown up the previous day for a short visit with her old friends.

"Don't worry," Anko whispered back, "she's a heavy sleeper." She then dropped her hand down and slipped it under the waistband of Naruto's boxers. Her fingers encircled his soft cock and she began to play with it as it grew harder in her hand.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously, for even if Kurenai was a heavy sleeper, the way their small apartment was set up she was currently on the couch that was probably only 15' or so from their open bedroom door. All of his intent to further protest vanished as Anko's hand quickly worked his cock to a full erection and Naruto's need for sex outweighed his reservations.

He slipped his hands under Anko's top and began fondling her soft tits as she continued to tease his cock. Naruto loved his girlfriend's tits and he took his time and ran around and over their softness with his fingertips. Anko was clearly ready to advance things as she sat up and pulled off her own top before removing her shorts. Naruto did the same and the couple returned to their embrace now both completely naked.

Naruto dropped his head to her tits and began to drag his tongue around and around on them. He softly kissed them and, when he felt he had prolonged the teasing as long as desirable, he began to concentrate on her nipples. He teased them with his lips and tongue until they were drawn into stiff points standing prominently over her tits.

Naruto was aware that Anko had started moaning softly in response to his teasing and knew that Kurenai was likely to hear, but he was caught up enough in the act now that he didn't mind as much. He felt a surge of excitement as his mind envisioned Kurenai standing naked next to the bed touching herself as she watched the couple fuck each other on the bed.

Naruto rolled over onto his back and sighed as Anko moved downwards and he felt her tongue against his hard cock. She continued to lick him for a while longer before she opened her mouth and took him fully inside. She softly sucked on him and used her lips and tongue to continue her teasing.

Naruto alternated between watching Anko's head move over him and closing his eyes and returning to his vision of Kurenai standing next to the bed watching. He couldn't actually see Anko's face as her purple hair had fallen down over her face and obscured his view. Her hair wasn't very long but was just long enough to fall down and cover her face at times like this. He still liked watching her hair sway back and forth as she moved her head over him and he imagined what her mouth looked like holding his hard cock.

Anko kept up her oral stimulation of him for a short while longer before she moved up and they embraced in a wet, hungry kiss. Their tongues excitedly played against each other and their hands roamed all over each other's naked bodies. Naruto fondled her ass and lower back and savored the feel of her tits pressed into his bare chest.

"My turn," he whispered before rolling her over and moving down between her spread legs. He lowered his face to her pussy and started by lightly running his tongue over the damp folds of her pussy. She groaned again as he stepped up the intensity of his teasing. He knew lots of guys in college that said they hated sucking pussy, but Naruto had always loved doing it. The intense scent and taste combined with how Anko reacted so intensely all contributed to his desire to suck her as often as possible.

He alternated between slipping his tongue inside her and fucking her with it and using it to explore the area around her clit and pussy. By now her pussy was completely soaked from both her own heightened excitement and his saliva. Before he left her pussy he let his tongue slide down even lower a couple of times until he felt the rough edges of her tight asshole under it. She moaned softly as he licked at her asshole briefly before returning to the main focus of his attention.

He finally lifted his head from between her legs and moved himself forward on the bed. He brought the tip of his cock right to the wet entrance of her pussy and briefly used his hand to rub the tip up and down her pussy collecting a heavy amount of wetness as it moved. Anko again moaned softly as he did this and her moan intensified as he began to drive his cock into her. At first he only inserted about half of his length before pulling back out so only the tip remained in her. On his second thrust he didn't stop until he was pressed tightly against her and his full length was inside her.

They started to fuck at a slow steady pace. Naruto knew that if he wasn't careful they might fall into a faster tempo that would be sure to wake up Kurenai. When she got really excited Anko liked to be fucked hard and fast and they often would both cum as the bed creaked loudly and the sound of their bodies slapping together mixed with their moans of pleasure to fill the room.

Anko's eyes were closed and she seemed to be concentrating on the fuck as Naruto watched her under him. They easily fell into a steady rhythm where she matched his thrusts by rocking her hips up and into him as he drove into her. Naruto reached out to one of her nipples and began to tease it with his fingers as their fuck brought them both closer to cumming.

Anko smiled and sighed as he teased her nipple until it was even harder than it had been. Naruto knew he was right on the edge of cumming but he wanted to hold out so she would cum first. He concentrated on controlling himself for a short while as he felt and watched Anko getting closer and closer to her own orgasm. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and her mouth formed into an O shape. She let out a long, soft moan as she started to cum. Seeing and feeling her cum under him was too much for Naruto to handle. He gave her about three more firm thrusts and he contorted his face with a mixture of pleasure and relief as he started pumping his cum into her.

Their mutual orgasms continued for a while longer as they kept up their fuck throughout. Only after he was completely spent and her orgasm had fully passed did he lower himself down on top of her and embrace her in a deep kiss. His cock was still inside her as they lay together and kissed.

It was at the same moment they both became aware of a noise near the doorway to their bedroom. They looked over together and Naruto's mouth opened in surprise as she saw Kurenai standing just inside their doorway staring at them. She wore what looked like a men's white dress shirt that came down to just above her knees. The top two buttons were open, but what really drew Naruto's attention was that her left hand was caressing her tit through her top.

He looked back to Anko to see her reaction but she was still staring directly at Kurenai. Naruto looked back and as Kurenai shifted slightly in the soft moonlight coming through the window he could see that her right hand was between her legs playing with her pussy.

He was very excited at seeing Kurenai's obvious excitement, but he wasn't sure how to react to her presence. Mostly he didn't know how Anko was going to react. He looked back at his girlfriend and saw that she was staring directly at their guest. He watched in surprise as Anko extended her right arm towards Kurenai off the edge of the bed. Without a word Kurenai moved to the edge of the bed and took her hand. The two women were now holding hands and looking intently at each other. Naruto was excited and interested in what might happen so he rolled off of Anko and lay down next to her.

His movement left Anko laying on her back and completely naked before Kurenai. Kurenai's gaze shifted down from Anko's face and she surveyed the naked body before her. Naruto felt a surge of excitement that peaked again when Kurenai's gaze left Anko momentarily and she let her eyes explore his wet, softening cock.

Kurenai released Anko's hand and began to crawl into bed with them. Naruto was now wildly excited and his head was spinning at the thought that one of his wildest fantasies was about to come true. Anko made no movement that would indicate she didn't want Kurenai to join them and soon there were three in the bed.

Kurenai first lowered her mouth to Anko's stomach and began to give her soft kisses. She continued kissing her as Kurenai moved lower with the kisses moving down her hips and onto her thighs.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kurenai's long black hair started falling down over her face and blocking his view so he turned and focused on watching his girlfriend react to the other woman's touch. Anko groaned and then sighed so Naruto looked back at Kurenai and saw that she had moved between her spread legs and was sucking her pussy just as he had done not long before.

Naruto watched excitedly as Kurenai licked and sucked at Anko's excited pussy. She moved her mouth close to her and drove her tongue deeply inside Anko as Anko groaned in pleasure. Naruto realized that Kurenai was literally sucking his own cum out of his girlfriend's pussy! He shifted so he could see better and watched as Kurenai continued her sucking and teasing.

Something about the way Kurenai moved between his girlfriend's legs struck him. There was something about her movements that suggested she wasn't at all uncomfortable or unsure what to do. Naruto realized that Anko's roommate, about whom he had often fantasized during their days together in college, was at least bisexual if not a lesbian. He watched as Kurenai's experienced tongue continued to tease his girlfriend and was hit by another thought. Anko hadn't at all been surprised or hesitant with Kurenai since they discovered her watching them. As Kurenai sucked at her Anko also appeared comfortable in a way that suggested that she too was no stranger to sex with another woman.

Anko's hands taking hold of his head interrupted Naruto's thoughts. He looked down at her and saw her looking back at him with a wild sexual gleam in her eyes. She pulled his head down to her tits that he eagerly began kissing and sucking as Kurenai continued doing the same to her pussy.

Naruto lost track of time for a while as he focused on teasing and exciting her tits and his mind raced with the thought that Kurenai was still sucking her pussy in their own bed. It may have been hours or only a few minutes later, but Anko's hand pushed his face tightly against her tits and he heard her start to moan. She called out, "Oh God!" and started to cum for the second time that night. Naruto wished he could have watched Kurenai as she sucked on Anko's pussy throughout the orgasm, but Anko kept him held tightly against her chest. Instead he sucked one of her hard nipples into his mouth and rolled his tongue around and around it as he sucked.

Anko's orgasm was considerably more intense than any Naruto had seen her have in a long time. She moaned over and over as it seemed like her orgasm hit her in waves. After she finally began to regain her composure she released his head and he immediately turned to see what Kurenai was doing. He watched as she gave Anko's pussy one or two more licks and then raised her head. Their eyes met briefly and Naruto couldn't believe how sexy she looked with her chin and cheeks coated in Anko's pussy juices.

Naruto thought he picked up an attraction or connection between himself and Kurenai in that moment but before anything else happened Anko sat up, took hold of Kurenai's shirt, and pulled her down onto the bed. As the two women came down onto the bed Anko rolled Kurenai over so Kurenai ended up on her back with Anko laying next to her.

Naruto only sat and watched as Anko began to hurriedly unbutton her ex-roommate's top. If Naruto had any questions about his girlfriend having been with other women before they disappeared now. Seeing how confidently and directly she was undressing Kurenai definitely indicated to Naruto that she had done this before and probably with Kurenai.

Anko pushed her top aside exposing Kurenai's tits and body to both her and Naruto. Naruto stared lustfully at Kurenai's tits. They always looked perfectly sized for her 5' 6" height and he was surprised that they even looked bigger than he had fantasized naked. They held their shape perfectly and he let out his own groan as he watch Anko start to softly caress them with her fingers.

That lasted only a brief while as Kurenai then looked up at Anko and whispered, "Do me." Without hesitation Anko dropped between Kurenai's legs and began sucking her pussy. Kurenai groaned loudly and began rubbing her own tits as Anko busily licked and sucked at her wet pussy. Naruto watched in shock and excitement as Anko quickly worked Kurenai into a frenzy and then as Kurenai unleashed a massive orgasm with his girlfriend's mouth still working at her pussy.

Kurenai's body shook from the power of her orgasm and it took her several minutes to regain her breath and composure. During that time Anko stayed between her legs and continued to gently explore her pussy. As Kurenai had done a few minutes earlier Anko now raised her head from her lover's pussy and made eye contact with Naruto.

Her chin and face were coated in Kurenai's juices and she and Naruto stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few moments without moving. Anko then crawled over to him and pushed him back until he was laying flat on his back. For the second time that night she lowered her mouth to his excited cock and took him inside. She bathed him with her lips and tongue as he groaned in pleasure. This blowjob was different from before in one key way that Naruto could sense in her actions. Before she had intended to excite and tease him before they fucked, but now she wanted this to be the final act. She sucked him wantonly and Naruto knew she wanted him to cum.

After all he had just seen he knew he wouldn't last long. He closed his eyes for a moment and just savored the intense feelings her mouth gave him. Suddenly she released him from her mouth. Naruto opened his eyes to see what had happened and was surprised to see that Kurenai had moved next to his girlfriend. Kurenai replaced Anko's mouth with her own as Naruto groaned again and Anko watched excitedly.

Kurenai's blowjob was different from Anko's but equally amazing. She sucked him and teased him with a completely different style than Anko but he was soon moaning in lust and knew he was going to cum soon.

Just then he felt a new sensation on him and looked down again to see Anko had moved back and brought her mouth to the side of his shaft. Kurenai now concentrated on the tip of his cock as Anko let her lips and tongue slide up and down his shaft. Shortly afterward the two women began trading his cock back and forth between them. They sat side by side and would take turns sucking him and licking him for a few moments before letting the other woman have a turn.

Naruto couldn't believe the sensations he was experiencing. Rapidly moving back and forth between the two women was not only visually the hottest thing he had ever seen, but then feeling their different styles and techniques changing so quickly was more than he could stand.

He closed his eyes and lost track of whose mouth was around him. Finally he couldn't wait any longer and he groaned, "I'm cumming." Immediately a hand grasped the base of his cock and began to stroke him up and down firmly. He let out a long moan and he started cumming. The hand on him slipped up and down easily with the combined saliva of the two women offering lubrication as it continued stroking all the cum out of him.

Naruto was surprised at how much cum shot out of him but was not surprised at the intensity of his orgasm. He had never seen or experienced anything as wild as this and he couldn't remember a time when his own orgasm felt as intense.

Naruto finally opened his eyes and saw that his stomach was covered with small droplets of cum. What most interested him was that Anko's hand, the one holding his cock, and arm also had his cum on them and that Kurenai's chest just over her tits had a line of his cum on it. He figured that Anko must have directed his initial shot of cum so that it landed on Kurenai's chest and then jerked the rest of it out onto wherever it happened to land.

With her hand still around his cock Anko leaned forward and met Kurenai with a soft, probing kiss. Naruto could see their tongues dancing back and forth and tried to memorize the sensual vision before him. They kissed for a short while before all three lay down on the bed together. Naruto helped Kurenai massage the cum on Anko's arm and hand into her skin and Naruto watched intently as Anko rubbed his cum into Kurenai's chest. Finally Naruto laid back as first just Anko and then both women began rubbing his cum into his stomach.

When they finished he and Anko exchanged a very sensual, slow kiss that lasted for several minutes. Anko and Kurenai exchanged one last kiss before the three of them settled down together on the bed. It was crowded with them all there but Naruto certainly didn't mind. The last thought that ran through his mind before he finally fell asleep was that he and Anko were going to have quite a lot to talk about in the morning.


End file.
